Mission: House Party
by petuniagirl16
Summary: When Carlisle and Esme are away, the kids will play....Final Chapter up!
1. Going Home

**Author's Note****: Hi everyone! This is the sequel to **_**Alice's Discovery. **_**If you haven't read that, go and read it! I mean, you don't really need to, and it's not completely necessary, but it would be helpful. If you have read **_**Alice's Discovery, **_**then welcome! Read and Review, people! Thanks!**

My truck rumbled down the road, with Edward at the wheel. He always insisted that he drive at night. He said it was because he had better night vision, and he was probably right. But that didn't make me feel any better about sitting idly by, and watching him push my truck to the brink. This wasn't the Volvo.

"Edward, this is not the Volvo, you can't push this truck so hard. One of these days, it's going t…" I was cut off by a large groaning sound coming from under the hood of my truck. My mouth dropped open, and I glared at Edward. He gazed back at me, his look truly apologetic, as he pulled the truck over to the shoulder. He climbed out of the truck, but not before ordering specific directions for me to stay in the cab. Fine by me, I had the distinct feeling that I was going to attack him if I got out. How many times had I told him to take it easy with the truck? How many times had I begged to drive because he abused my truck? Too many. And now, here we were, sitting on the side of the road, with smoke pouring out from the front end.

He lifted the hood, and stepped back. Then he slid a small silver cell phone from his back pocket, and called someone. I think I heard the name Rosalie thrown in there somewhere, and that was exactly what I needed to hear. Rosalie had a gift with cars. Maybe she could figure this one out. Edward got back into the truck, and immediately began a litany of apologies. He looked at me with his golden eyes, and who was I to care? I had Edward, and no amount of trucks could change the way I felt about him. He was forgiven almost right away.

We sat in the cab talking for awhile, and then Rosalie screamed up in her red convertible. She got gracefully out of the car, all decked out in a cherry red mechanic's suit, and toting a large toolbox. Edward was out of the truck before she reached the front of it, and so was I. I wanted to know what was going on. Rosalie clicked her tongue when she got a close look at it. She told Edward to run me home. Edward sighed deeply.

"Why can't we take your convertible Rosalie? It would be more comfortable for Bella." He waited impatiently while she answered.

"Edward, I have to get back home, and I can't drive the truck. There's something seriously wrong with it, and I know you stay all night at Bella's house. Call us in the morning, and someone will come and get you. Now go, I have to work on this." She turned away from him, and started to pull tools out of the toolbox. Edward sighed loudly, again, and turned to throw me on his back. I clutched tightly to his solid body as we ran, the wind blowing swiftly through my hair, whipping across my face. Edward talked to me while we were moving, his voice obviously excited. Sometimes I think he's happiest when he's running.

We reached my house, and he gently set me down. He walked me up to the door, with his hand in mine. Charlie opened the door, and greeted me, but left Edward out in the cold. I threw a look at Charlie, and he stiffly said hello to Edward. He then lumbered off toward the living room, where I could hear some sort of sporting event blaring from the TV. Edward kissed me on the cheek.

"I'll meet you in your room." He whispered so only I could hear. I nodded, and then I was nodding to air, which looked pretty stupid. I turned and closed the door.

"Char- I mean, dad?" The living room was warm, and I could feel heat emanating from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Bells. How was your day?" He was always really interested in what I did all day at the Cullens. I never had anything to tell him. Not anything that wouldn't give them away, at that rate.

"Uh. It was really interesting." Interesting was a fairly accurate description. How could I tell Charlie that my good friend Alice had found fan fiction on the internet about Edward and me falling in love, and the fact that all of the Cullens were vampires with amazing supernatural abilities? I couldn't, that's how.

"I noticed that your truck isn't here. Where is it?" Charlie wasn't one to dodge something that needed to be addressed.

"It broke down. Edward called Rosalie, and she came to fix it. He took me home in her convertible. She said she'd have it fixed soon." Charlie's bushy eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"It broke down? That thing was so sturdy." He sounded puzzled.

"Yeah. Listen dad, I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a really long day, especially here at the end, with the truck breaking down." I yawned for theatrical effect. He seemed to believe me.

"Okay, Bells, go on to bed. I'm going to go fishing tomorrow, so are you going to spend the day with the Cullens again?"

"Yeah, I thought I would. I always have fun over there. Alice did a lot with me today." I gestured to the radically expensive outfit that Alice had insisted on shoving me into. Three thousand dollar shirt and all. Yeah.

Charlie looked me over. "Yeah, she does make you over a lot. You look nice Bells, see you tomorrow." He turned back to the TV. I climbed the stairs two at a time to get to my room. I flung open the door, and Edward was lounging on my bed.

"Hey, beautiful." He held out his arms for me. I flew into them. He wrapped them around me, and I felt utterly safe. His icy hand slid across my back, and into the strap on my tank top. I ran my fingers along his neck, and pressed a line of kisses into it, leading all the way down to his collarbone. He groaned, and sat up. I slid off of him, and onto the quilt. He sighed.

"Why do you have to be so tempting? It's really not fair." He ran his fingers through his hair, and turned to look at me. He lifted his hand and caressed my face. I smiled at him.

"I need to take a shower like no other." I leaped off my bed, and grabbed my pajamas. I slunk over to the door, and turned to look at him. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone."

Once in the bathroom, I had a hard time decided what I was going to do with my hair. On one hand, it looked really good. On the other, I really needed to shower. In the end, I sat in a tub, with my head sticking out. When I took it out in the morning, it would look wavy. With my stick straight hair, wavy was a luxury. I bathed, got out and tossed on my pajamas. I carefully folded the expensive shirt, and gingerly carried it into my room. What was I going to do with this?

Edward was still in the same position on my bed as he was when I left. I tried not to laugh, but it was funny. His head was turned to the side, and his chest was sticking out. His hand was in the air, like he was going to touch me. I saw his eyes move, and he broke the pose.

"You don't have to take me literally, you know. You can…you know, walk around my room."

"Your room is the size of a cocktail napkin. Not much walking to be done, darling." He smiled cheekily at me. Then I caught sight of something fluttering around my window.

"Edward, there's a moth!" I'm sort of deathly frightened of moths. "Kill it, please! Kill it" I danced around, trying to tell myself not to freak out. I failed. It flew toward me, as if my fear were a bug attracting lamp. I shrieked, and dodged out of the way. I heard a crunching noise, and saw Edward's fist in the air. He opened it, and the moth's corpse fell out. "Go wash your hands" I instructed him.

"What? There's nothing on them." He reached out to touch my cheek. I whipped my head to the side.

"Because I don't want to be caressed with bug guts, that's why. Now go." I pointed my finger in the general direction of the bathroom. He was out of my door, and back in less than 20 seconds. "Did you wash with soap?" I questioned his hand washing abilities.

"Yes, mom." He towed me over toward the bed, and laid down with me. "Now you need to go to sleep, we have a big day of party planning tomorrow.

Oh joy. Party planning.


	2. Beer Run

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters involved. Stephenie Meyer does. (I totally forgot to put this on the first page. Oops)**

I woke up the next morning, with Edward's face about three inches from mine. As pleasant a face that is to wake up to, it still scared me. I sort of half shrieked, and then I realized what was going on. He moved to the side, and I shot up.

"Good morning, sunshine. Sleep well?" He smirked.

"Yes, very well, thank you. So, who's coming to pick us up? And when?" I knew he'd called someone already.

"Emmett's picking us up in an hour. So I'm thinking that you should get dressed. I'll leave you alone to do that." He vanished. After yesterday's episode where I almost forced indecent behavior on my boyfriend, I thought that was best. The door gently clicked shut. I peeled my pajamas off, and put on some clothes. I pulled a pair of jeans Alice had bought for me on, and a deep blue V-neck sweater that Edward told me he liked. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and on a whim, applied some eyeliner and mascara. I put my tennis shoes on, and bounded down the stairs. Edward was waiting at the bottom. It was a good thing, too, because my foot caught on the last step, and I flew forward. Edward caught me, and stood me upright. He looked me over, and there was this look in his eyes that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"It's time for you to eat." He always looked so proud of himself when he remembered that I have to eat.

"Okay. Go sit at the table, and I'll fix something for myself." Although his stir fry had been delicious, it was a little much. I felt like something light would be more than enough this morning. I toasted some bread, and poured myself a glass of orange juice. I sat at the table, and Edward folded his big, white hands under his chin and watched me with fascination. He always did when I ate. I was really curious about how he looked when he ate, but I'd never had the opportunity to watch him. It was too dangerous. I gradually finished my breakfast, and was just washing up the dishes when I heard the snarl of Emmett's giant jeep. Edward and I rushed out the door, and I grabbed my coat on the way out. You never know here when rain could hit.

Edward strapped me into the giant harness, and then we were off. I heard Emmett and Edward discuss my truck. Apparently, Rosalie had fixed it, and it ran a tad quieter than before. How much quieter, I didn't know. We passed the spot where it broke down last night, and it wasn't there. Emmett said that Rosalie had it in the garage. What did she do, pick it up and carry it? Probably. With the Cullens, nothing could be ruled out.

We eventually reached the Cullens house. Alice was waiting on the porch. She whisked me inside, and into the dining room. There was a spread of papers, decorations and a phone book on the table. I groaned.

"Alice, what are we doing?"

"Party planning, duh. I was waiting for you to get here. What do you think we'll need." She looked at me intently.

The only house parties I'd ever seen were on movies made in the 80s and late 90s. I had no idea what we needed. But I decided to improvise, and use a bit of what I'd seen on TV. It couldn't hurt, right?

"We'll need alcohol, and music. Lots of both. We'll need food. And we'll need people." I was sure on all of these things, but surely throwing a party had to include more than that?

"What about a dress code? Like Black and White only?" Alice looked excited now.

I shook my head. "Are we throwing this thing tonight?"

"That was the plan. I was going to call Charlie and ask if you could spend the night. He'll say yes if I do, I'm sure." Alice was usually sure. She saw the future for God's sake.

"Okay." Tonight was such short notice. I mean, yes, it was only eight in the morning, but still, the same day? Then, I knew how we could get the word out. "We only need to call one person."

"Only one? I thought we were supposed to call lots of people, so they would show up. Calling one person won't really make a difference." Alice looked at me impatiently. She closed her eyes, and concentrated, looking for the future. She opened her eyes a few minutes later, looking excited. "Bella, you're a genius!"

"Yeah." I said absentmindedly. I seriously wondered how I was going to get up the guts to call the person I really needed to call.

"I'll call her. I know she doesn't really like you." Alice was such a great person. She picked up the cell phone from the table, and dialed a number. "Hello, Jessica? Hi, this is Alice Cullen. Yeah, yeah, oh, Bella gave me the number. Well, we're having a party tonight, and we were wondering if you would come, and possibly spread the word to everyone? Yeah. Oh no, you don't have to bring your own alcohol. No, there's no dress code." Alice scowled at me, and I smiled. "Okay, okay, thanks so much Jessica. Alright. Okay, bye." She snapped the phone shut.

"Well?" I was anxious to hear Alice's news. She stared at me for awhile.

"Bella, this is going to be a great party. She was already on her home phone with Angela when I hung up. She said something about people from Port Angeles coming too." She slapped me high fives. Then, Rosalie came in. She looked immaculate. She wasn't wearing the mechanic's suit anymore.

"Bella, your truck is going to be fine. It just had a few issues. I fixed them, don't worry." Suddenly, I felt like a family member in an ER waiting room. My truck was my family member. How sad.

I threw my arms around her. "Thank you, Rosalie. For saving my truck." Edward would have been more than willing to buy me a new car, something that went outrageously fast. He almost begged me to, but I liked my truck. I thought that somehow, high rates of speed wouldn't be good if I was behind the wheel. Because everyone knows what a klutz I am.

Rosalie was supremely surprised. "Your welcome Bella." She laughed. I unclasped my arms and let her go. "So what's going on with the party?" I turned to Alice, who immediately started gushing. I wandered out of the room, hoping to be unnoticed. They were so wrapped up, they didn't notice me. I went casually up the stairs, and then dashed towards Edward's room. I opened the door, and saw him lounging on the couch with his eyes closed. I recognized the music pouring from the high tech stereo system. It was Keane. The song was called the Walnut Tree. It fitted Edward perfectly. I tiptoed into the room, and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I purred. I could feel Edward's eyes crinkling as he smiled. He took my hands from over his eyes, and kissed them. He turned around, and thrust his face upward so that he could kiss me. I closed the space between us, and laid my lips on his icy ones. He put his hands on the back of my head, and I felt his lips open. Oh my goodness. What about his boundaries? But at that particular moment, with an amazingly gorgeous man kissing me, who was I to care? Then, he turned his head to the side.

"Oops. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to go that far." Edward apologized, standing up, and striding toward me. Then, Emmett yelled up the stairs.

"We're going on a beer run, wanna come? Everyone's going." Emmett tried to persuade us.

"Oh good god" Edward muttered under his breath. He turned to me. "Would you like to go?" He was skeptical.

"Sure. It could be fun." Buying booze with the Cullens would be very interesting. They needed me to go along, since I was the only one who was human, and who could have any idea what other humans liked to ingest.

"We'll be right down." Edward called to Emmett.

"Alright, we'll be in the Jeep."

"I guess we should go." Edward grabbed my hand, and led me down the stairs.

"Wait, who's paying for this?" I was curious. What if they asked for ID?

"Do any of us look under 21, Bella? Emmett will be paying. I'm sure they won't ask for ID." We walked out of the house, and toward the Jeep.

The beer run was underway.


	3. Primping and alcohol

**Author's Note****: Thanks for all the fantastic reviews! I promise I'll get around to reading and reviewing your work too! I love music, so I managed to work a lot of it into the beginning of the chapter. I highly recommend listening to "The Walnut Tree" by Keane. It was on repeat while I was writing this. **

On the way to Seattle, where we were getting the beer, Emmett blasted screamo music. Personally, it wasn't what I liked, and it must not have been what everyone else liked either, because Rosalie, who was riding shotgun, pressed eject on the CD player, snapped the CD in half, and threw the pieces out the window. There were assorted giggles and titters from around the car, as Emmett's face crumpled.

"Why did you break my CD, Rose? It was one of my favorites. I really liked it." Emmett's voice no longer had the jovial, bouncy quality we had all gotten used to. He sounded genuinely sad.

"Because you've been playing it for three months, and because they sounded like whiny little boys. That, Emmett, is why I broke your CD. You can buy another." She didn't sound sorry in the slightest. Edward produced a CD from who knows where and handed it up to Rosalie. It was a burned CD. She put it into the player. It was a mix CD.

"Let me see the case. I want to see what's on the CD." Edward handed the case over to me. I quickly flipped it over, and read the song choices. There was some songs by Oasis, some songs by Dashboard Confessional, some by Keane, a couple by Coldplay, some by Incubus, and one by The Cranberries. This whole CD screamed Edward. I smiled and handed the case back to him.

I sat back, and let the music flow through me. Edward had his arm around me, and 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional was playing. I listened to the lyrics, and they, particularly the chorus, struck me as fitting of our relationship. I usually didn't apply song lyrics to my life like that, but it was really fitting.

"Does this song remind you of us?" I opened my eyes, and turned to him. He looked at me, and sort of half smiled.

"Yes, it does, and that's why I put it on here. This whole CD reminds me of you." I blushed, and he kissed my cheeks. I could hear Jasper making gagging noises from the back. Edward whipped around. "Shut up, Jasper. I could air what you think of Alice to everyone in the car. Would you like that?"

Jasper stiffened, and the gagging noises ceased. "No, I don't think I would, Edward." He sent out a wave of serenity, and I let my head fall back against the seat again. All threats of tattling drifted away with my consciousness.

Edward shook me gently awake. I looked around, and we were driving through the outskirts of Seattle. He kissed me on the lips, and I was dangerously close to getting out of control when he pulled away. Suddenly, the car jerked hard to the right. Emmett had turned into a liquor store parking lot. He parked, shut the car off, and jumped out. Everyone else followed. I, naturally, was the last one out of the car.

Emmett opened the door, and held it open for everyone. Once we were all piled into the store, I headed for the beer section. I could barely hear their feet hit the floor as they followed me. People in the aisles stared at our group as we passed, and I had the feeling that not one of those people's eyes saw me. When you run with a group of people/vampires as gorgeous as the Cullens, you can expect to get ignored. I felt Edward's hand on the small of my back. I stopped in front of a big cooler.

"Hmm. I've never done this before. But all these brands of beer look the same. What do you guys think?" I turned toward them, and they all looked startled. Jasper spoke first.

"Um. Well, I've seen a lot of commercials for Budweiser. We should get some of that." He picked up a 24-pack and stuck it in the cart. Alice picked out some Coors Light, and Rosalie came back with Rolling Rock, Emmett came back with Guinness, and Edward came back with Michelob. They all had 12-packs.

"Okay. I think we have enough beer." I headed toward the register.

"Wait. I think we should get some of the stuff in the pretty bottles." Rosalie headed toward the hard liquor section. She stopped in the tequila section. "I've heard about this stuff. We should get some." She put a bottle into the cart.

"Is there a limit on how much booze we can buy?" Jasper had a worried look on his face. I looked down into the cart. We weren't obvious at all, were we?

"No, there's not a limit. I looked it up before we left the house." Alice dumped bottles of Arbor Mist, UV vodka, and several assorted flavors of Smirnoff into the cart. Emmett dumped some schnapps into the cart.

"Okay, guys, I think we're done. There is a lot of booze here." Emmett pushed the cart up to the register. The cashier looked like it was his birthday. He rang up everything. The total was $122.56. Emmett pushed the bills at the cashier, and he never once asked Emmett for ID. We all lugged the bags back out to the Jeep. We were all in the car, when Emmett spoke up. "I want a keg." He leaped out of the car, and came back 15 minutes later with a keg. Edward rolled his eyes as Emmett loaded it into the back with the rest of our mini liquor store. The car shook as the back was slammed shut. Then, we were on our way back to Forks. Alice's cell phone buzzed. She glanced at the caller ID, even though she already knew who it was. She smiled, and opened the phone.

"Hello? Oh, hi Jessica. How many people are coming? You made a list? Oh, okay, how many are there? Wow. That's a lot. I'm impressed, Jessica. Okay, okay. Um, let's say nine until whenever. Yeah. Oh yeah. What? I hadn't thought about that. No, no I have a CD burner, but you're welcome to bring some if you'd like. Uh, yeah. I'll email you the directions. Okay, talk to you later. Okay, bye." She snapped the phone closed. Everyone except Emmett was facing Alice, waiting for her to dish. "Jessica really came through. She called some people, and there are approximately 100 people coming to the party." She looked pleased with herself.

"Wow. That's a lot. Do we have enough beer?" Jasper said, breaking the astonished silence.

"I'm sure they'll bring some of their own as well. People usually do." I reassured him. Personally, I thought we had more than enough. Edward apparently shared my thought.

"And if we don't oh well. It's not like people need to get drunk." Edward said sternly. "I don't really want to clean up people's vomit after this thing." He looked disgusted.

The thought of Edward with a mop and bucket, or on his hands and knees on the floor was a funny sight. I started laughing. Rosalie looked at me like I was crazy. Then, her eyes lit up.

"When we get back to the house, Alice, Bella and I are going to get ready for the party. You guys set up, okay? I mean lock doors to places like Carlisle's office, and Carlisle and Esme's bedroom, you know places that you don't want people to go to. Set up a music system, and put streamers up. We have black and white ones from awhile ago. Jasper, you know how to set streamers up. Alright?" She looked around. All the guys nodded. Alice beamed.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to pick out clothes for the party." She started mentally sorting through her wardrobe and mine too, probably. We pulled up to the house awhile later, and Rosalie headed out back to lock up the garage. She was protective of the cars, and wanted to keep them safe. Edward, Emmett and Jasper toted the massive quantities of alcohol into the house, and Alice dragged me up to her bathroom, sat me on the counter, and emailed Jessica the directions to the house. She came back, makeup bag in hand. Rosalie joined us, her own cosmetics in a bag on her wrist. Alice plugged in the curling irons, and flatirons. Then, they stood there for awhile, their heads tilted to the side as they stared at me, deciding what to do with me.

Alice stepped toward me, Rosalie right behind her. It was time to primp. Alice tilted my head into the sink, and started to wash my hair. She massaged my head, and it felt like heaven. When she was done, she brushed it out, and blow dried it. She wrapped long pieces of my hair into hot rollers, and began to do her own hair, while Rosalie did my makeup. I saw the color palette she was using. It had black, grey, and silver. She applied foundation, powder, blush, eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. All of this took about 20 minutes. By that time, Alice had washed, dried, and styled her own hair. It was in two spiky buns on the sides of her head. It looked great. Rosalie washed her hands, and started on her own hair. She also washed, dried and styled her hair. She curled it, and pinned it up so that it looked like a golden halo on her head. Alice took the curlers out of my hair, while Rosalie did her makeup. Alice twisted my hair into the same style as yesterday. Alice turned and did her makeup as well. After we were all done up, we paraded into Alice's room, and watched as she modeled outfit after outfit. Alice had decided that she was going to wear a dress. She eventually settled for an ivory colored dress with big, black polka dots. It was a halter dress, cut into a V-neck, with a cinched waist. She looked stunning in it. It complemented her smoky eye makeup.

Next, we trouped into Rosalie's room, and watched her model outfits. She also decided to wear a dress. Rosalie chose a light blue strapless dress, with a gathered front, and a tie-waist. The skirt came down to mid-calf. It was also gorgeous.

Then, I was shoved down the hallway and up the stairs to Edward's room. I rifled through my wardrobe, and modeled almost all of the dresses in the closet. I pulled the last one, and slipped it on. It was a beautiful dress, with a black bodice, and light blue, dark blue and purple panels that made up the skirt. I walked out, and Rosalie and Alice gasped.

"It's the one!" The cried simultaneously. I sighed with relief. I was glad the dress shopping was over.

"Let's go help the boys." I suggested. I wanted to get away from the bathrooms, and opportunities to primp. They agreed, and we started down the stairs.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were locking the piano up when we came down. All three looked up at the same time, and all three cracked goofy, love filled smiles at the same time too. Edward rushed up the stairs, swung me into his arms, and carried me down.

"You look stunning." He kissed my lips, and I noticed that the other guys were doing the same to their respective wives. I smiled.

"We kinda need help picking music." Emmett said. "We have the sound system all set up, but we need good party music." He looked down.

"No screamo please, I don't want another CD snapping incident." Rosalie smirked.

"I'll go make some CD's." Alice dashed up the stairs.

**Author's Note: Oh, I know, another boring author's note. Oh well. Anyway, I figured I would ask for some help now. Would you guys recommend some good party songs for me? Thanks. **


	4. Let's Dance!

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who actually read the author's note, and gave me your recommendations. They really helped a lot! Keep reading and reviewing, guys! Thanks! Oh! And FYI, I'm also working on another story, several in fact, and I have the feeling you guys will like at least one of them. Keep your eyes peeled! I also posted some of the outfits the characters wear in my stories, on my profile. Check it out if you feel so inclined. Thanks!**

Alice zoomed down the stairs. After 2 hours of CD making, we were all pretty anxious to see what she had come up with. She flashed into the living room, and held out 4 CDs. Edward took one, flipped it over, and started to laugh.

"Ms. New Booty? What kind of song title is that? Is that what hookers dance to?" Edward was still chuckling when Emmett started howling.

"Edward, _strippers_ dance to music. Hookers…just stand on the street. No music involved, brother." He was laughing so hard he was bent over. I started laughing too, and plucked the CD from Edward's hand. I read the track list.

"Alice, these are really good party songs. Everyone should be dancing when these come on." I said to Alice, a little too loudly, so I could hear my own voice over the sound of Emmett's laugher. Rosalie hit him on the top of his head to make him stop. He did. After he stopped, my loud voice seemed a little excessive, and everyone started laughing again.

"Okay, guys, it's 4 in the afternoon, and we have everything set up already. What should we do now?" Jasper was sitting on the arm of the couch, and looking intently at Alice. It was true what he said: Everything was done. The streamers were hung, breakable items put away, and necessary doors locked. The music system was set up, and the booze and food were chilling in the fridge.

"Hmm. I have no idea what we should do….trampoline?" I suggested, and immediately got glares from Rosalie and Alice. In my current primped state, jumping on a trampoline wouldn't probably do anything good for my look. I shrank back, and then I heard an excited squeal come out of Rosalie.

"Let's dance! We all look good, so why not?" Rosalie was really excited. And everyone _did_ look amazing, even more so then they usually did, and me, well, I looked slightly better than usual. Edward was stunning in slacks and a tight black knit V-neck sweater, under which he was wearing a white T-shirt. His black dress shoes were highly polished. I snuggled against his chest. Emmett looked handsome in some expensive looking blue jeans, a t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. Jasper looked dapper in black dress pants, a black and grey polo shirt, and dress shoes. All the guys looked agreeable to dancing.

Alice got up, went over to the sound system, and popped in a CD. The music started playing, and everyone looked lost as for what to do. I started laughing. The fast beats, and the obscene lyrics were not for ballroom dancing, which is what the Cullens were good at. Alice started moving in the way video girls do. She was kind of good. Rosalie mimicked her movements, and so did I. Emmett's eyes lit up and he started grinding with Rosalie. Edward looked repulsed. I grabbed him around the waist. I pulled him to me, and started dancing with him. He looked highly surprised. I threaded my arms around his neck, and his hands found my waist. He smiled at me, and I looked over at Alice and Jasper. Alice was dropping it to the flo', and Jasper was following her. They all looked like they were having a great time. I had to admit, I was.

The song switched to something even faster. I believe it was called 'temperature'; anyway, it was good for dancing, so everyone kept doing their thing. We danced for awhile. I danced with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. As good looking and charming and wonderful as Edward was, I have to say that Emmett is the best dancer. He knew all the moves to make, and where to hold my waist. He kept getting glares from Edward whenever he did something racy. It was really funny. At one point, I had my head back, and Emmett ran his hand over my collar bone. I heard a low snarl come from Edward. I snapped up, and blew him a kiss. He seemed to relax a little. Jasper was a pretty phenomenal dancer as well. He was a little more reserved then Emmett, but everyone is a little more reserved than Emmett. We swayed around the living room, and I watched Rosalie dance with Edward, and Alice with Emmett. It was highly entertaining.

Alice and Emmett were the perfect match, dancing wise. Neither of them took their inhibitions out to the floor with them, so there was grinding, touching, and dirty dancing galore. Rosalie and Jasper stood over to the side, watching with jealousy as their partners enjoyed themselves. Edward and I crashed on the couch, because I was slightly overheated. Boy, did Emmett and Alice put on a show.

I looked behind me at the clock on the wall. It was 8:30. We had been dancing for 4 and half hours! Edward caught by drift when I looked at the clock, and he got up and strode over to the music player. He shut it off abruptly, and all the dancing stopped.

"Guys, its 8:30, we should probably start setting up the food and stuff." Edward said loudly. Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the kitchen. Jasper and Emmett got out a hefty stack of red plastic cups from under the sink, and got out the liquor. Emmett got out a shot glass and put it on the counter. I wondered what was going to happen with that shot glass.

Edward, Rosalie, Alice and I set up the food. There were finger sandwiches, wings, chips, cookies and a big cake Alice had made earlier. When all the food and beverages were set up, Emmett called me over to the breakfast bar.

"Hey, Bella. Come here." Emmett called my name. Edward put his arm in front of me to prevent me from going over.

"Don't even think about it, Emmett. The party hasn't even started yet. She is _not_ getting intoxicated for your enjoyment. So don't even think about it." Edward practically snarled. I dodged his arm, and went over to Emmett.

"Here," He poured liquid into the shot glass "I just want you to try this, please? I can't drink, so I don't know what it tastes like." I picked up the shot glass, and threw the liquid into my mouth. It tasted awful, like rubbing alcohol.

"Emmett, what is this?!" I spluttered. Emmett looked sheepish and set a bottle on the counter. It was schnapps.

Edward and Jasper laughed. Rosalie and Alice got me a glass of water, to rinse the taste out of my mouth.

"I am so not drinking tonight." I muttered under my breath. Alice watched me in amusement. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Yeah, you will, Bella. Just wait. You will." She sounded so sure. I got angry, and was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Alice squealed, and went to yank open the door. Emmett ran to the living room to put the music on.

The party was starting. But was I ready?


	5. Jealous?

**Author's Note: Oh, I know, another boring author's note. But this one is just here to plug my new story: Not So Prince Charming. I know, I know, I'm shameless. Read it, please? Thank you!**

Alice flung the door open, and there stood Jessica, with an eager looking Mike Newton behind her, as well as about fifty other people. Alice squealed with delight, and stepped aside to let them all in. Jessica came to stand by her, and they exchanged some words, but I couldn't hear them, because of the increasing noise level in the house. There was a continuous stream of people for at least three minutes. Jessica looked happy when she rejoined the stream headed for the living room. Two guys squeezed through the door, carrying a huge keg, just a tad bigger than the one that Emmett had purchased in Seattle earlier. He looked at me with a smug look on his face. "I could have carried that teensy thing with one hand." He bragged, and went to join Rosalie in the living room.

I turned around, and realized that I was standing by myself. Alice and Jasper were cheering on a group of what looked like sophomores who were downing shots like no tomorrow. My eyes widened with surprise. I looked around for Edward, and looked around when I heard my name called. My eyes darted to the top of the stairs, and there stood my own personal knight in black knit cotton. I smiled hugely at him, and wound my way around several dancing kids, with their bodies pressed close to their partners. Oh teenage lust. I laughed to myself, and slowly started up the staircase. Edward crushed me in a hug when I finally reached the top.

"This whole party scene is not my thing. Why did we do this again?" He looked at me like I had the answers.

"Um, Emmett wanted to, remember? He said a party would be a good way to break the ice." I was making all this up, but it had been Emmett who wanted to have the party in the first place. I heard a relentless pounding, and realized that it was coming from the door. More kids. Before I could blink an eye, Alice had whipped open the door, and was welcoming them in. Edward rolled his eyes.

"What?" I was curious as to what he was thinking.

"Half the girls at this party want to know why I'm with you. Look down." I did as he told me, and met adoring gazes with about fifteen girls who were staring up at him. I returned my eyes to his, heat creeping up my cheeks. "I know, I know, it's not a nice feeling. I don't think I'm going down to the party tonight." He started to turn toward the staircase that led up to his room. I grabbed his arm, and he turned to me, his golden eyes shimmering. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stood on my tiptoes. He closed the space between us, and kissed me with ardor. He pulled back a couple seconds later. His eyes burned.

"Show off." His voice was rough, well, as rough as velvet could get. His breathing was ragged, and I was supremely surprised. He'd never behaved this way after I kissed him, he was always Mr. Cool. Then, a wicked thought flashed across my mind. Could Edward…enjoy that sort of thing? Was Edward and exhibitionist? I suppressed a wild laugh, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Damn right I'm a showoff. You're such a spectacular boyfriend, who wouldn't want to show you off?" I flirted outrageously, and flounced down the stairs. As expected he followed me down the stairs, grabbing hold of my waist at the end. I laughed, and the girls who had been gazing adoringly at Edward earlier, were now glaring at me. If looks could kill….

I strained my ears to hear the music. It was 'What Goes Around Comes Around' by Justin Timberlake. Couples were swaying around the living room, and entryway. There were a lot more people here now. At least two hundred. Alice and Jasper were no longer at the bar, and the sophomores were nowhere to be seen. I entered the living room, Edward behind me, his hands on my waist. Rosalie and Emmett were putting on a show. If there were a contest for raunchy dance moves, Emmett and Rosalie would have won, hands down. The circle that had formed around them was trying to imitate them, but it was a sad mimic.

Then, I felt Edward's hands sliding up my sides. I turned to find him dancing provocatively behind me. I threw my hands up in the air, and started dancing too. Hey, it _was_ a party, why not? I pushed my hands through his hair, and his hands found their way to my hips. I turned my head to the side, and I felt Edward's lips land there. He planted a little row of kisses on my neck. Alice was standing there, dancing with some kid. He looked awe struck, and didn't take his eyes off her. Alice gave me a wink, and went back to dancing.

I looked around for Jasper, and found him almost immediately. He was grinding on Jessica. I tried to hide my surprised look, but it didn't work out very well. Jessica had her hands around his neck, her fingers curling into his hair. She was moving as sexily as she could manage, and together, they didn't look half bad. I turned back to Edward. The party was going great, but I was getting overheated. I craned my neck until my face met the side of Edwards. I put my lips against his ear, which he seemed to enjoy.

"I need water! I'm thirsty." He broke his hold on me, and I headed toward the kitchen. I didn't know if he followed me or not, but it didn't really matter. I knew my way around the house.

I struggled through the gyrating crowd until I reached the kitchen. I looked behind me. Hmm. Edward hadn't followed me. Okay. I went to the cabinet, and took out a glass. I turned the tap on, and waited for it to get cold. I heard someone enter the kitchen as the water was running. I didn't think much of it, until I felt them behind me. I turned, and there was Mike Newton. His eyes were glassy.

"Hey Bella. You're looking great tonight." His voice was slurred, and I have the feeling that I could have held a match to his breath, and it would have lit. He moved slightly closer. Too close for comfort, as a matter of fact. "As a matter of fact…you look pretty great. Do you wanna dance?" He smiled at me. I took a deep breath, and glanced out into the living room. Edward was dancing with one of the girls who had been eyeing him earlier. Her hands were all over him. What did he think he was doing? My eyes darted over to the bar.

"Sure, Mike. Let's dance." I grabbed his hand, and towed him over to the bar. There were a couple shot glasses sitting on the counter. I filled two of them with vodka, and downed them.

"Damn, Bella. I didn't know you drank." Mike was drunk, but not that drunk. He wasn't dumb yet.

"I don't. I do, however, make room for special occasions. This is a special occasion." I glanced back out into the living room, and he was still dancing with that girl. I had never seen her before. All I knew was that she had her hands all over Edward, and he wasn't exactly pushing her away. I don't think I'd ever been so jealous in my life. I threw back another shot, and led Mike into the living room, across the room from Edward, but still in his line of vision. I started dancing with him, not being shy with my hands or my moves. I was feeling pretty good. It was as if all my inhibitions had gone out the window. I caught Emmett's eye, and he looked really surprised. He said something to Rosalie, and she looked over, and started laughing. I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention towards Mike.

By this time, he was getting pretty fresh. His hands were on my hips, and moving steadily downward. I let my eyes wander over to Edward, and found that his eyes were locked on me. Mike's hands reached their destination, and that was when Edward broke free of his dancing partner, and headed our way. The look on his face was terrifying. I took Mike's hand, and headed toward the deserted kitchen.

We reached the kitchen at the same time Edward did. He had his face drawn up in a sneer, and I don't think I'd ever seen Mike look so frightened. Edward stepped toward us.


	6. Mike's Warning

**Author's Note: Thank you thank you thank you for all the amazing reviews! But I do have a favor to ask all of you. As much as I love the reviews where you heap your love of this story upon me, I have to ask you guys to give me more….tell me what I can improve on, because I'm feeling kind of…like I'm going nowhere with this. I need something to work towards, and I'm sure you guys like it when people listen to your suggestions. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the sluggish updates! I have a lot on my plate right now. I just transferred schools, and I got a new job! So I'm sorry if I don't update as much as usual in the next week or so. Oh, and have you guys heard about the Eclipse leak? How disappointing! I will be in line on August 7****th**** for my copy, and I hope to avoid all spoilers. Thank you for reading this horribly long author's note, if I haven't already lost you by now. Enjoy the story!**

Edward stood across from Mike and I, his stance offensive. His sneer had grown more defined, and I watched with amazement as Mike dashed behind the breakfast bar, no doubt hoping to put some sort of barrier between him and the incredibly pissed off Edward. I almost laughed. As if a small thing like that bar could stop Edward if he were determined. However, the moment was not so funny, when one really thought about it. I ripped my gaze from Mike, and turned it to Edward. I ran up to him, and put my hands on his chest.

"Edward, calm down. It's okay, we…we were just dancing! That's all! Edward!" He didn't even glance at me. He did, however, pick me up by the arms, and set me down so I was no longer in front of him. The music from the sound system was still booming through the house, and the alcohol I had ingested was starting to take even more effect. I watched, slumped against a wall, as Edward advanced upon poor Mike. Mike was literally shaking in his boots. I managed to stand upright and grab onto Edward's arm. He shrugged me off, and continued to walk towards Mike. By the time he finally reached him, Mike was whimpering. I sat myself down on a breakfast bar stool, and watched the scene unfold. Edward grabbed Mike by his shirt, and cranked him up to eye level. He stuck his face in Mikes.

"If you ever, ever touch my girlfriend like that again, I will hunt you down. I know where you live. Understand?" Edward's voice was more menacing than I had ever heard it before. Mike cried out, bit his lower lip, and nodded. Edward set him gently down on the floor, and uncurled his fist from Mike's shirt. Mike took one look at Edward and I, and then fled the room.

"Edward, all it was was dancing! It's not like I was kissing him!" I turned to Edward, my drunkenness making me brave. Usually, when Edward was angry, I gave him time to cool down. Now, I was drunk, and I didn't care if he needed time to cool down. He turned to me.

"He touched you…I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Edward did look truly sorry. For one moment of clarity, I knew that I had to comfort him. Then, my moment of clarity went down the toilet. I smacked him on the back, startling him.

"S'okay, Edward." I slurred. "Youwass jus jealous, that's all." I smiled up at him, and his expression went from remorseful to angry all over again.

"Remind me _again_ why we had this party, Bella. Oh, that's right, you can't because you're _wasted_. Ugh! I'm going to have to sober you up." By the way he was talking, it was obvious his words were not for me. I smiled up at him, and he lifted me in his arms.

"Come on. I'm going to have to make you less drunk or something. Let's go." He carried up stairs to his room. He shut the door, locked it, and kept carrying me until we reached his bathroom. He sat me on the toilet, and grabbed something off of a shelf, and put it under the running faucet. As soon as he slapped the cold washcloth on my forehead, my mind felt immediately clearer. He took it from me several times, and doused it with fresh water. We'd been sitting there for some time when he finally spoke to me.

"Can I ask a favor of you, Bella?" He looked at me, and for the first time since the party started, I saw him clearly.

"Don't be stupid, of course you can." I replied, still holding the freezing washcloth to my forehead.

"Can you never get drunk again? I don't like you when you're intoxicated. I mean, I do like you, but not the way you act. I much prefer you sober." He cracked the lovely half smile I longed for.

"I think I can do that. _I_ don't like the way I act when I'm drunk. I'm sorry, Edward." I turned my face toward him, and was pleasantly surprised when he kissed my lips ever so gently.

"Good. And I promise to never behave like that again." He stood up from his kneeling position on the floor, and offered me his hand. I took it, and we walked down the stairs to the party again. The music was still pumping, and everyone was still dancing. Edward steered me away from the dance part of the party, and outside, to the patio, where people were lounging in the deck chairs, and having relaxed conversations. There were a couple people in the trampoline, bouncing around like Mexican jumping beans in a balloon. He steered me clear of them, too. I turned to question him, when he led me up to the garage. He opened the door, and pushed me inside. He followed me in. I heard the light snap on before I saw it. In the garage, were six cars, lined up and immaculately kept. Edward led me over to his Volvo, and opened the door for me. I got myself situated, and by the time I had my seatbelt buckled, Edward was in the car, and we were already ¼ of the way out of the driveway. I looked at Edward.

"What are we doing? Why did we leave the party?" I was confused. I thought the point of having a party was to be there, not to skip out before it was half way over. I had kind of wanted to dance with Edward again. He'd shown me a different side of himself, and I kind of liked it.

"We, my dear, are going on a little road trip. Don't look at me like that, Bella. It's only going to be a couple of hours. I figured that you might be as tired of the party as I was." He kept his eyes on the road the whole time. How did he know I'd made a face? I suddenly realized what road we were on. It was the one that led to the meadow. Well, sort of. There was an obscenely long hike to be had if you didn't have a vampire boyfriend. I had a vampire boyfriend, so I was good.

"It's not technically a road trip if you get out of the car and sit somewhere." I poked him in the arm, and he let loose that glorious, sexy laugh of his.

"No, I guess not. Well, by any means, we are going somewhere other than the house, which is what I wanted." He turned to me, with a large grin on his face. I didn't even notice when he parked the car. I was too absorbed in his eyes. He shut the car off, and came around to open my door for me. He lifted me onto his back, and started running through the pitch black forest. God, running with him was so exhilarating. We finally reached the meadow, and I gasped aloud.

"Edward, it's beautiful!" He turned to smile at me.

"I know." He grabbed hold of my hand, and we walked forward together.


	7. Shock of a Lifetime

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful (and helpful) reviews. I will try my hardest to make the chapters longer, I promise. Anyway, yeah, I think Bella could be more assertive, and believe me, she will be. What you are expecting in this chapter is not what's going to happen. Anyway, keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy!**

Edward and I walked, holding hands, deeper into the meadow. There was a tree on the far side, and it was absolutely filled with fireflies. Their lights went on and off, and lit up the tree with a brilliant green light. There were also fireflies zipping around the meadow, away from the tree. The stars were out in full force, and the moon was full. The flowers in the meadow gave off a strong, heady fragrance. I turned to Edward, and he smiled down at me. I looped my arms around his neck, and kissed his lips.

"This is perfect Edward, but how did you know?" I asked, all I had to do was whisper. He could hear me.

"It's like this every night. Except for the nights it rains, of course." He chuckled, and again, the sound was like music. He sat fluidly on the ground, pulling me down with him. Then, he lay on his back, his hands folded under his head. I laid my head on his chest, and stared upward too. The stars were breathtaking, and it looked like they were several feet above us, instead of millions of miles away. I felt Edward's arm come around me, and I snuggled into his chest more. Then, some of the fireflies started dive-bombing my face. They wouldn't let up, even when I swatted at them. Edward sat up, and I rolled off his chest, still swatting at the flies. Edward shook my shoulders.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" He held me in his arms, and the flies were swarming all around me. Why wasn't he doing anything?

"Bella, Bella, talk to me. Bella, talk to me." Suddenly, there was a bright light, and I woke up in the Cullens kitchen. The music was still booming through the speakers. I was lying on the breakfast bar, and all the Cullens were bending over me, worried looks on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked groggily. Edward let out a sigh of relief, and the smell of his breath left my head spinning. He crushed me to his chest, and sat me up.

"You passed out. I was…talking to Mike Newton, and you fell off your stool. What do you think happened?

If I told Edward what I think happened, he would think I was nuts. "Nothing. It was nothing. Can I get up now?"

"Of course." Edward helped me off the breakfast bar, and then over to the sink. He had me splash cold water on the lower part of my face, because Alice and Rosalie refused to have me mess up my makeup. I saw Alice take Jasper over to a corner, and Edward whispered to me what they were saying. Alice was apparently upset that Jasper had danced with Jessica so provocatively. He laughed softly, and I turned to him.

"What is so funny about that? I happened to watch you grind with one of your groupies. It hurts to watch. She had her hands all over you, Edward! What was I supposed to think? I can totally understand why Alice is so upset." I snarled. I was sober, but angry nonetheless.

"I can't believe your hypocrisy! I dance with one girl, and then you grab Mike Newton, and practically start fornicating on the dance floor! How many drinks have you had tonight anyway? Good lord, Bella. I'm only a man." He growled back at me.

"You know what? I don't have to deal with this." I tried to move away from him, but he had me pinned to the counter. His arms were on either side of me, and I couldn't escape

"I'm sorry, Bella. I really am. I'll never dirty dance with another girl again. Ever." A smile played around the edges of his mouth. His eyes burned into mine, and who was I to be angry?

"Good. Make sure you don't." I played along, and a smiled lingered on my face too. Pretty soon, we were back to normal, he was nuzzling my neck, and I had my fingers curled in his hair. It looked like Alice and Jasper were alright too. I saw them kissing, heavily, out of the corner of my eye. After they had made sure that all was well, Emmett and Rosalie hit the dance floor again. Edward made me some sort of fruity drink (alcohol-free) in the blender. After that, we went to the living room, and crashed on the couch.

I spied Jessica and Lauren dancing together, and Angela and Ben together too. Mike was with that girl that Edward was dancing with earlier. I narrowed my eyes when I saw her, and Edward followed my stare. He leaned down, and put his lips to my ear.

"She could never be as beautiful, as smart, or hold as much attraction as you do, Bella. Never forget that." I could feel his lips moving, and it was heaven. I wound my fingers in his hair, and he leaned his head into my neck. I looked around the room, and caught ugly stares from several girls. I rolled my eyes, and Edward looked at my face. I whispered in his ear about the stares I was getting, and he kissed me repeatedly, making sure the girls could see us. They looked away disgusted, and we collapsed in laughter.

It was one thirty in the morning, and the party was still going strong. Edward went up to his room to unwind, and I told him I would be up later. I found Emmett leaning over the bar, pouring drinks for giggling girls. He called me over.

"Hey, Bella, want another drink? I have specialties." He smiled hugely, and I came over, laughing.

"No thanks, Emmett. How many drinks have these girls had?" I looked at him sternly.

"Uh, I don't know, actually." If Emmett could blush, he would. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not the booze police…have you ever seen those movies where people throw wild parties, and guests end up getting trashed and" Emmett cut me off to finish my sentence.

"making out in the rooms?" He got it, and smiled a wicked little smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bella?" I could almost see the gears turning in his head.

"I'm thinking exactly what you're thinking, Emmett." He came around from the bar, and offered me his arm. I took it, and we started up the stairs.

We started with Rosalie and Emmett's room. Emmett threw the door open, and sure enough, there was an entwined couple on their bed. They jumped up, straightening out their clothes. Emmett's booming laugh echoed around the room.

"Its fine you guys, go back about your…busty ness- I mean, business. I'm sorry for interrupting." He closed the door, and we fell on the floor laughing. We went to the next room, and the next, until we reached Alice and Jasper's room. Once again, Emmett threw open the door. We peered in, and our mouths dropped open.

"Oh my god." Emmett whispered. His eyebrows were raised and his jaw was on the floor. I was equally shocked.

"Wow. Um, we'll leave you guys alone." I nudged Emmett, and he swung the door closed. Once it was shut, I leaned against the wall, and clapped my hand over my mouth. Then the giggling started.

"I can't believe that!" Emmett whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Me either. Wow. Who would've thought? Eric and Conner. Wow." I couldn't get that mental picture out of my head. They were laying on Alice and Jasper's bed, arms around each other, heavily making out. Eric whipped his head up when he saw the light from the hallway, and had immediately disengaged himself from Conner's arms.

Emmett was dragging me down the hallway when the door flew open. Eric Yorkie came barreling out into the hallway. He ran right up to me.

"Please, Bella, can you tell no one about this, ever? Please? I'm begging you. If the guys knew…" He trailed off. He turned to Emmett and said the same thing.

Both of us agreed vehemently. Eric turned around, and went back into Alice and Jasper's room.

Emmett and rushed to the end of the hallway. We made a pact never to tell anyone. Then, he went back downstairs to resume his bartending duties, and I skipped up the stairs to see my beloved Edward.

I knocked on the door, and before my fist left the wood, it was open, and he was standing there. Soft music drifted out into the hallway, and he beckoned to me. I stepped forward into his arms, and he carried me over to the couch. We were getting settled, when a giant crash came from downstairs. Edward was on his feet immediately, and I managed to heft myself off the couch and join him within a few seconds. Edward grabbed my hand, and we practically flew down the stairs and into the living room. We got there, and Edward's mouth dropped open.

"Uh-Oh." He said. Uh-Oh was the understatement of the year.


	8. Things settle down

**Author's Note: You guys are good! Someone guessed right about the 'Uh-Oh'. I was trying to be crafty! Anyway, sorry the chapter is so late today. I just got done working a 7am to 3pm shift at work, and my feet hurt like nothing else. Anyway, was it really ****that**** much of a cliff hanger? I didn't think so, but then again, I'm not a reader of this story! Enjoy, and remember to read and review!**

We stood there in the living room for a long time. The music was turned off, and the whole house was silent. Everyone was staring with their mouths hanging open. Edward clasped his hand over his mouth, and Emmett had his hands over his eyes. Rosalie looked like she felt like crying. Alice was shaking her head, like she knew it was going to happen, which she probably did. Jasper was emitting waves of serenity and calmness throughout the room, and everyone looked pretty relaxed despite the situation. I buried my head in Edward's chest. Alice flitted over to Edward, and filled him in on the situation. Edward leaned down and whispered it to me.

"A couple boys got into a fight in the living room, and one of them bashed the other one's head against the window, cracking it. The window I mean, not the boy's head. The boy is fine, although how he's fine is a mystery to me. That glass is two inches thick." He chuckled softly, and Alice gave him a nasty look. I took a closer look at the glass, and sure enough, there were little lines on the glass, and they were spreading. I turned around, and Jasper was on the phone, presumably with his 'connection' trying to figure out how to get the glass fixed by the day after tomorrow, and still emitting calm waves. I swiveled my head, and the boys who had cracked the glass were on their knees in front of Emmett, their hands clasped together, begging him for forgiveness. I almost laughed at that, and then I realized how scary Emmett could be if you didn't know him…shoot, he could be scary even if you _did_ know him. Emmett took the boys by the arms, stood them upright, patted them roughly on the back and told them it was okay. The boys looked like they would cry with relief. Emmett lightly suggested to them that now would be the time to leave, and the boys got out of there before you could say 'big trouble'.

Jasper hung up the phone, and looked pretty pleased with himself. "The guy says he can get the glass fixed by tomorrow afternoon." He turned to Alice "Do you see anything happening? Are Esme and Carlisle on their way?" Alice's face went smooth and blank.

"Nope. They're going to be home on schedule, just as planned." I whipped my head around, to see if anyone had noticed what Alice had just done, but no one did. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Conner come down the stairs discreetly, and slink into the party. I stifled a laugh. Emmett caught my eye, and we laughed anyway. Edward must have read Emmett's mind, because he turned to me with a shocked look on his face.

"Really? No, seriously, really? Those two? Who would've thought?" Edward sounded disbelieving. I panicked and looked at him.

"You can't tell anyone. Ever. We promised him. Now you have to promise me, Edward. Never tell anyone." Edward smiled.

"Of course not. I promise. Let's seal that promise with a kiss, hmm?" He bent down to kiss me, and I heard Emmett and Jasper make gagging noises. I could feel Edward's lips moving against mine as he told Emmett and Jasper to shut up. Then, he paid more attention to me, taking my face in his hands, and kissing me deeply. Once again, when he stopped, I caught nasty stares from girls all over the room. What was with them?

Jasper stood on one of the couches, and raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "Party's over. Go home!" People rushed around trying to find their stuff, and within twenty minutes, the house was empty. Alice and Jasper went around the house, making sure that all the rooms were empty of people. They checked the backyard, and the perimeter of the house. Everything was clear. Then, we all sat on the couches in the living room, and surveyed the damage. There were stains on the white carpet and couches, and trash everywhere. Amazingly enough, there was no vomit anywhere. People around here sure can hold their liquor. Edward took me by the hand, and led me up to his room. He put in one of my favorite CDs on his amazing sound system, and sat me on the couch.

"We're going to go clean up, and I'll be back up here before the CDs over, okay?" He said calmly. He bent down to kiss me on the cheek.

"Why can't I help? I was here for the party after all." I argued with him. I _wanted_ to help clean up. I felt like I _should_ be helping them clean up. But Edward shook his head.

"Honestly, it'll be easier if you're not down there. They probably already started. Just chill out up here, and I'll be back in a few." He vanished. I shook my head, and moved from the couch to his lushly carpeted floor. I sat with my arms propping me up, and watched as my feet disappeared in the soft, gold carpet. I closed my eyes, and let the music flow through me. Before I knew it, I could feel Edward sit down beside me, stretching his body out on the carpet. I kept my eyes closed, and pretty soon, I felt Edward's lips on my ear, singing the lyrics to the song. I blocked out the lead singer of the band, and concentrated on the music and Edward's voice. When the song was over, I turned my face toward his, and slowly opened my eyes. Edward caressed my cheek, then my jaw, then he traced my lips with his finger, and before I knew it, his hands were on the back of my head and he was kissing me. He gently pushed me into the carpet, so that I was lying on my back, and he was half lying on top of me. He was still kissing me. I twined my fingers through his hair.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Edward pulled away from me, and sat up, leaning against the couch. I decided to stay on the floor in a puddle. He grabbed my hand. "Come in." His voice was so normal sounding. Mine would have been shaky. Alice opened the door, and danced her way to the center of the room.

"We have the mess entirely cleaned up now, and we're going to watch a movie. Are you guys game?" She looked hopeful. I sat up, and looked at Edward.

"What movie is it?" I turned my head toward Alice. She looked happy I was interested.

"Um, it's called _28 Days Later_, and it looks pretty good." She looked at me, waiting for an answer. I looked at Edward. His eyes said no, and his mouth was pressed into a hard line, which is why I said yes immediately. Edward needed to relax. Alice smiled. "Okay, we'll see you downstairs in a few." She left.

"Bella, why did you do that? I don't want to watch a movie, and you should sleep." Edward was always concerned about me.

"You know what? I can sleep tomorrow, and this movie sounds good, I've read reviews on it. Now come on. You know you want to watch it." I kidded him, and kissed the side of his face. He smiled ever so slightly. "Plus, I'm going to use the movie as an excuse to get close to you." He smiled bigger.

"You know you don't need an excuse to get close to me." He said it like I didn't know it.

"I know, but still. Come on. Let's go." I got up, and tugged on his hand. He finally relented, and got up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked out of the room together.

"You know I'm only doing this to humor you, right? I really, really don't want to watch this movie." He looked down at me.

"Yes, Edward, you've made it very clear that you don't want to watch the movie. Now quit complaining." I playfully punched his arm.

"Fine, fine, I won't complain anymore." We had reached the living room, and everyone was settled and waiting for us. I looked around, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

Everything was spotless. The floor was clean, the trash was gone, and everything was very white. Yep, that's right. White. All the stains were gone. How they got rid of them, I don't know. But they were gone. I stood there for a minute, astonished. Rosalie caught sight of my face, and giggled.

"What, Bella? You act as if you've never seen the house before." She was sitting on Emmett's lap, and he had his beefy arms around her.

"How did you guys get everything so clean? How?!" I was flabbergasted. Alice laughed, and answered before Rosalie could open her mouth.

"We used a lot of different cleaners, and we mixed some, which can emit harmful chemicals, which is part of the reason we didn't want you down here. It does work a charm, though, doesn't it?" She smiled. Jasper came into the living room with a bowl full of popcorn, and handed it to me.

"I heard humans like to eat this stuff when they watch movies." He went and sat by Alice. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He seemed to enjoy that. A lot.

"Thanks Jasper. Can we watch the movie now?" I went to sit on the couch, far away from Edward, but he leaned over and scooted me toward him. Alice pressed a button on a remote, and the lights dimmed. She pressed another button, and the movie came on.

I settled in against Edward's chest, and started watching.


	9. The Meadow

**Author's Note: **_**Mission: House Party**_** is so close to 100 reviews! Only four more to go!! Thank you, everyone who's reviewed so far! Keep doing it! **

Edward was obviously not enjoying himself. He sat stiffly, and his arm curled around me was mechanically placed. I had been cowered into his chest for over half the movie. The people were running from the infected ones, and everyone was really into the movie. Except Edward, of course. I looked up at him, and he scowled down at me.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, a little too loudly. I got shushed by everyone. I lowered my voice and asked again.

"Nothing. I told you I didn't want to watch the movie. I'm humoring you." He looked away from my face, and back towards the flat screen. I sighed, and watched too, but with less enthusiasm.

Alice and Emmett were leaning towards the TV, obviously enchanted. Rosalie and Jasper were making faces at each other, obviously not enchanted. I was getting increasingly uncomfortable, not because of the movie. Although a person can only take so many bloodcurdling screams. Edward would obviously be anywhere but here right now. I strained to get my mouth up to Edward's ear.

"You really don't want to watch this movie, do you?" He gave me a 'duh' look and I blushed slightly. "You want to get out of here?" He looked at me like it was the best idea he'd ever heard. He took my hand, and stood up. Everyone looked at him.

"Bella and I are leaving. Where we're going, I don't know, but we'll be back later." He turned and walked away, trailing me behind him. He took me around the house to the garage. He opened the door, and snapped on the light. He took me to the car, and opened the door. We were ¼ of the way out of the driveway before I realized we were moving. Déjà vu. He headed the same way he did in my dream. I knew where we were going before he knew it, more than likely. He stopped at the end of the road, where the pavement ended.

"I knew we were coming here." I broke the silence. He swiveled his head to look at me.

"What? How could you know?" He sounded confused. He stretched his arm around my seat.

"You know when I passed out?" His scowl showed me that he did. "Well, I had a dream that you brought me here. It's weird." I blushed.

Edward laughed. "Well, come on. Get out of the car." He got out, and before the door had shut, he was on my side, pulling the door open. I got out, and immediately felt his icy hands on my skin, throwing me on his back. I rushed to keep my dress from flying up.

"I am wearing a dress tonight!" I said with mock rage. He turned his head toward me, and smiled.

"And you look lovely in it." He was such a gentleman. I clasped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He started running, obviously enjoying it as much as I did. We reached the meadow in record time, or so he told me. He set me down gently, and took my hand as we walked deeper into the meadow.

There were no firefly filled trees this time, but there was a lavender tint to the sky that suggested the sun was going to rise soon. I loved sunsets, but a sunrise could be just as nice. We walked over to the big tree in the far corner, and Edward let go of my hand. He pulled his sweater over his head, and tossed it on the ground. Then he pulled off his white t-shirt. I stood there for a moment, marveling at his perfection. He looked at me self consciously.

"What? Is there something wrong?" He asked, obviously worried. I was too dazed to speak, so I shook my head no. He seemed satisfied, and sat on the ground, leaning back against the tree's trunk. He folded his legs so that his knees were in the air, his legs apart. I sat down between them, and leaned back against him. I put my head back on his chest, and closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of him. I would never get tired of that smell. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, and folded his arms across me.

"Look, the sun is rising." He said softly. I opened my eyes reluctantly. Clouds cluttered the sky, but the sun was still visible. It rose, tinting the clouds brilliant shades of pink and purple, and coloring the sky in yellow and orange. Around the sun itself, there was a ring of red. I was awestruck. Edward noticed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Before I met you, I used to come here and watch it rise every morning. Now, I have something better." He kissed the side of my face, and I let my eyes drift shut again. I listened to the symphony of crickets and cicadas, and the calls of birds. It really was beautiful. I felt the sun rise higher, and opened my eyes sometime later. Edward's skin threw off shards of color, as if the sun were reflecting off millions of diamonds. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder. "Thank you" he sighed. Then, the cell phone in his pocket rang. He picked it out, and looked at the caller ID. "Alice." He flipped it open.

"Hello? Yes, Alice. We're fine. Yes, I am offended. Okay. Okay. You're kidding? No! Really? Yeah, we'll be right there." He snapped the phone shut.

"We have to head back?" I guessed. He nodded his head.

"Yeah. I guess the glass guy showed up right after we left. He apparently needs some assistance." Edward smiled. I moved away from him, and stood up. Edward stood up too, much more gracefully than I, I'm sure. He picked up his shirts and handed them to me. "Can you hold these?" He smiled.

"Sure." I slung the shirts over my shoulder, getting a whiff of his mouth watering scent as I did. He held out his arms, and I ran into them. He gave the best hugs, even being solid as rock, and very cold. His skin on mine gave me goose bumps. I felt his hands under my arms, and braced myself for him to pick me up. He swung me onto his back, and started running. He took his time, and ran slower than usual; but we still made it to the car fast. I jumped off his back, and stumbled. As per usual, Edward caught me and set me upright.

I crossed my arms. "Being clumsy sucks." I was a little bitter. I wanted to be graceful, too. I climbed into the car, and Edward shut my door. He started up the Volvo, and turned around to get back to the house. I leaned over, and opened the compartment that Edward had his entire car CD collection jammed into. I picked one out. It was by a band called Muse. I'd never heard of them before. Edward glanced over, took the CD from me, and slid it into the player.

"They're good, you'll like them." I listened, and Edward flicked the volume switch so the music was deafening. He yelled over the music. "It's best to listen to them this way." I laughed. But it was true. The lead singer's voice was amazing.

"They're very good." I yelled over the music. "Can you turn this down a little?" I was practically screaming over the music. Edward turned to me.

"Speak up, I can't hear you, there's really loud music playing." He started laughing at his own joke. Aww. He made a pun. Not. I gave him a look, and he turned the volume down, and I stared out the window, realizing that we were fifty feet from his garage. He parked the car, and got out. He opened my door, and lifted me out with one hand. I scolded him.

"Look, I'm eighteen years old. I'm pretty sure I can handle getting out of a car by myself. Okay?" He looked guilty.

"Okay. But it's not my fault if you fall on your face." He smiled his half smile. We walked, holding hands, toward the house. Edward opened the door for me, and we stepped inside. The whole front window was gone. There was nothing there, just empty space. On the outside of the house, there was a massive piece of glass being affixed to the space where the old glass was. I stopped and stared.

"Wow." Wow was a serious understatement. I'd never seen anything like that before. Edward smirked.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. He tugged on my hand, and we started toward the kitchen.


	10. The Big Picture

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 109! To answer your question, Chocoholic, yes, it was indeed the huge back window that was broken. Yes, last chapter was fluffy and pointless, but I was tired yesterday, and that was easy. Plus, who doesn't like a little Bella and Edward action? I know this chapter is really short, but I have a pounding headache. Anyway, I have a favor to ask three of you. I've been working on my own little piece of fiction, and I need someone to read it, and tell me what they think before I continue with it. Would anyone like to? It would be greatly appreciated. Well, without further ado, here's chapter 10!**

I was sitting in the dining room, eating a bowl of cereal that Edward had insisted on getting for me. It was a bowl of Cheerios, with about half a cup of sugar dumped in. Why he thought that I would think that this was good, I have no idea, but I ate it anyway, because I loved him. He sat there, and watched me down every last sugar filled bite, a look of euphoria on his perfect face. I always got mildly nauseous when I watched other people eat, but then again, Edward wasn't exactly human. I was scooping up the last spoonful when Alice and Jasper came into the dining room. They sat down, and started talking to us.

"So…what did you guys do last night?" Alice sounded genuinely curious. I looked over at Edward, whose expression revealed nothing.

"We drove around, Alice. Why do you care?" Edward's voice was impatient, like he'd already heard these questions, and he probably had. His head snapped toward Jasper. "And you can shut up." Jasper smirked, and Edward's hand twitched. I put my hand over his, and he calmed down. He turned back to Alice. "I thought you said the glass person needed help." Alice laughed.

"I lied. We were worried about you and Bella, and what you might have gotten up to." Alice smirked. Edward scowled. I choked on the Cheerios I was eating. Edward hit me on the back, and I was fine. Edward glared at Alice, and was about to say something when there was a deafening crash from the living room. Edward, Alice and Jasper ran out there, while I was given explicit instructions to remain in the dining room. I heard them all moan at once. There was more running, and more moaning. I assumed Rosalie and Emmett had come downstairs.

"Bella, come here, you're not going to believe it!" I heard Emmett's anxious voice call me. I abandoned the cereal, and ran out into the living room. Yet again, my mouth dropped open. The piece of glass that was supposed to be the window was now shattered into about a billion pieces. There were huge shards, little shards and big chunks of glass scattered everywhere. The guy who was supposed to be putting the window in stood there looking horrified. We all looked horrified. The same thought seemed to run through everyone at once. Carlisle and Esme were due home tomorrow morning! I got the distinct feeling that I should enjoy my life while it lasted, because it was ending sooner than expected. Edward strode over to me, and picked me up. He ran me up to his room, and sat me down.

"I can't risk having you get cut. Not after what happened last time." His tone was brisk. I nodded meekly. He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and left the room. By this time, I knew how to work his very intimidating sound system, so I turned some music on, and lay on the couch. The next thing I knew, Edward was there, waking me. He shook me gently, and I opened my eyes.

"What time is it? Did I fall asleep?" I was groggy. Edward smiled at me, and crushed me into a hug.

"It's about noon. Alice called Charlie and asked him if you could stay over again. He said it was fine. We got all the glass cleaned up, but we're still in major trouble. The guy left and he said he'd be back tomorrow afternoon to fix the window. Apparently he has many, many abnormally large sheets of glass in his possession. Sometimes, I wonder where Jasper meets these people. You can go back to sleep, sweetheart. I just wanted to tell you those things, so you wouldn't worry." He smiled at me.

"I don't want to go back to sleep. I need to take a shower, and get out of this dress." I was tired of wearing a dress. I yearned for pants. Edward raised his eyebrows. I hit him in his chest, and he started laughing. "Not like that! Where are your towels?" Edward got me a couple towels out of his closet, and I wasn't surprised to find that they matched his carpet. I skipped into his bathroom, and turned the water on. I let the water run over me, and started to relax. I knew death by Esme was imminent, but the water felt so good. I washed my hair, and myself. I got out of the shower, and dried my hair with Edward's blow dryer. I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I was startled to find that Edward was still there.

I walked past him to the closet, and picked out a plum colored sweater, and a pair of jeans that looked nice. I turned around, and walked back past him into the bathroom, where I dressed, put my hair into a ponytail, and applied some makeup. I was starting to like makeup. I strolled out of the bathroom, and surprise, Edward was still there. He held his arms out for me, and I practically leaped into them. I lay my head on his chest, and felt his fingers run up and down my arm. I stretched, and pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Thank you. Might I add you look very nice today?" He said.

"You're welcome, and you look great yourself." I smiled, and kissed his chin, and finally his lips. I could feel him smiling as I kissed him. I pulled away just as the door was blasted open by Alice. She bounded into the room, and sat on the couch with us. Edward look annoyed. We all sat around for about five minutes until Alice dropped the bomb.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way home early." Alice said quietly. Edward looked shocked.

"How long?" Edward said two words, and I could sense the apprehension in his voice.

"About four hours. I don't know why they decided to come home early. Their plans must have changed last minute." She looked mildly worried. Her worry made me worry even more.

Edward was quick. "Make something up. Say the glass got scratched, and that you wanted to replace it." He smiled. Alice smiled too.

"Great, idea, Edward. We might just get away with this after all. I'm going to go fill everyone in." She got up, and left. Edward turned to me.

"They're not going to believe it, and we're going to get in trouble anyway. I just wanted to make her feel better." Edward smiled.

"Okay. What's going to happen? Are you going to get grounded?" He looked at me, and laughed.

"They couldn't ground us if they tried, but they will be disappointed in us, and that's punishment, believe it or not. Also, we'll have to pay to fix the window, which will be no problem. Let's find something to do until they get back." He got up, and pulled me off the couch. We went downstairs, and found everyone on the couches in the living room.

"Good idea, Edward. Maybe we'll get away with this!" Emmett held out his fist, and Edward smacked it with his own.

"Well, what should we do until they get home?" Edward stood with his arm around my waist. Alice looked at him.

"They're already home. I heard their car pull up." Everyone gaped at the hole in the house, and then at the door.


	11. Esme and Carlisle arrive home

**Author's Note: I'm sosososososososososososososoososososo SORRY that I haven't updated sooner! Really, I am! Anyway, if you guys haven't read Eclipse, try to get your hands on a copy right away! It was amazing! This is the last chapter of Mission: House Party, and many of you might have seen this coming. But rest assured, I am starting another story ASAP. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, or even read my story, especially Chocoholic428, -Ashes123-, and luv-2-write-91. You guys help me out immensely, and are amazing betas! I'll post the story name as soon as I can. Thanks!**

Everyone stared at the door, mouths gaping, as the door burst open, and Carlisle and Esme came in, laughing. They walked into the living room, holding hands. Esme looked up, and the laughter in her eyes died, and was replaced with fire. I cringed against Edward. Esme advanced into the living room, her stance becoming angrier by the second. Everyone sat stock still, not moving a muscle. Esme turned to us, and gestured toward the gaping hole in the side of her house. "What happened here?" She said this calmly, but there was definitely the underlying current of malice. Edward spoke first.

"The window broke, and we have to fix it. The glass will be here later today." Everyone except Alice looked at him, surprised that he hadn't used the brilliant lie he'd come up with. Esme's mouth closed, and she stared out at the window, or lack of the window. I wasn't a mind reader, and I already knew which question she was going to ask next.

"How did the window get broken in the first place?" Esme asked. Bingo. Her eyes were closed, and her face was scrunched up. Edward spoke again, and the lie flowed out of his mouth beautifully.

"Emmett and I were playing a game of catch in the living room. Emmett's throw was a little overzealous, and I flew into the window, breaking it." No mention of the party, the drinking, the dancing, or the boy's head making contact with the window. No one said a word. Esme's mouth flattened into a hard little line, and she stared at the huge hole in the house, where the window used to be.

"I don't quite believe you, but I guess I have to." Esme sighed. "You're sure it's getting fixed today?" She was still staring at the window, not looking at any of us. Edward was quick to answer.

"Positive. The guy said he had to go get a piece of glass." Edward's voice was cool and collected.I suppressed a laugh. Esme turned on her heel, and stomped up the stairs. Her movements indicated her obvious anger. Carlisle looked at us, then the window, and back at us. He shook his head, and followed Esme up the stairs. After they were gone, Emmett turned to Edward.

"I love the way you made it my fault, Eddie." Emmett used the nickname Edward detested most, and Edward's eyes narrowed. I knew something nasty was about to spill from his mouth. I put my finger on his lips to prevent him from saying what he was going to say. Edward looked at me, and sighed.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to incriminate myself, Emmypoo." Edward said the name with gusto, and I burst out laughing.

"Emmypoo, Emmett. Really?" I gasped. Alice and Jasper were folded over each other laughing, and Edward looked smug. Emmett and Rosalie looked like they wanted to sink into the floor.

"Shut up, all of you." Emmett got up, and stomped up the stairs; albeit a very fast vampire strength stomping. Rosalie followed him quietly. I thought for a second about what they both had to deal with out of one another. True, Rosalie _was_ very vain, and not afraid to admit that. But Emmett was also very extreme. Those mood swings could put someone who's PMSing to shame. There was a knock at the door, and Alice was there before I looked up.

"Hi, is the glass here?" Alice's voice was chipper. She already knew. I heard a muttered reply from the glass guy, and then the door shut. Alice sauntered back to us.

"He's going to put it in right now. All we have to do is watch. He brought more guys this time. 10 or 15 more." Alice looked over at Jasper, and he winked at her. Alice giggled.

Edward put his arm around my waist, and we zoomed up to his room. I heard music spilling from the stereo, and laughed.

"Since when do you like to listen to funk music?" I said between laughs. Edward didn't look amused.

"I don't. It's awful." He tossed the CD into the waste basket, and pushed something else into the stereo. I recognized Hellogoodbye instantly. Their song, "Oh, it is Love" poured from the speakers. It was such a simple song, but so good to listen to. I smiled at him.

Edward came over to me, and we sunk down to the floor. I was so tired of being careful with him. I wanted all of him, every last bit. Edward seemed to sense my change of mood. I pressed myself closer to him, twining my arms around his neck, and burying my face in his chest, inhaling his lovely scent. Then, I lifted my head, and pressed my lips to his, not bothering to be careful. I kissed him, and to my great surprise, he didn't push me away. He held me tighter, and I parted my lips slightly, to sigh. Edward took his lips off of my mouth, and moved them to my neck. His fingers were tracing lines up my back, making me shiver deliciously. I tilted my head back, giving him better access to my throat. I ran my fingers through his hair, and traced circled on the back of his neck. My legs were wrapped around his waist, and I was thoroughly enjoying the feel of his lips on my neck.

He broke away soon enough, though. I stretched and yawned. Edward sat leaning up against the couch, looking at me. A funny thought must have occurred to him, because he smiled. I sat up.

"What?" I started to straighten my clothes. Edward caught this, and started laughing.

"We are such teenagers. We were all over each other, and now you're straightening your clothes like a girl who's just been caught with her boyfriend. It's amusing." He smiled again. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure. We are so like teenagers. Every teenage girl has a vampire boyfriend who she plans to spend the rest of her mortal and immortal life with, and vampire friends, and they throw wild parties in which huge pieces of glass get broken." Edward sighed.

"So sarcastic." He lay on the carpet on his stomach, propped up on his elbows so he could look at me.

"I pride myself on my sarcasm, thank you very much." I laughed, and Edward did too. He sat up suddenly.

"The window's back in place. Shall we go look?" He stood, and held out his hand to me. When I took it, he pulled me upright and immediately put his arm around my waist. We walked down the stairs into the living room, and the window was back in place. Everyone was there, staring at it. The man was long gone, so they didn't have to worry about the sun pouring in through the window, illuminating them as if they were a million diamonds shining. I looked at all of them, appraising the window and glimmering. All of them were so beautiful, so… inhuman. I wished so badly I was one of them. At the moment, I didn't feel good enough. I didn't feel like I fit in here. Jasper caught my eye, and shook his head. Alice turned and smiled. Edward stared down at me, and bent his head to kiss me. He kept his arms around me, and we stared out the window together, taking in the sheer beauty of nature. Sometime later, Edward loosened his grip. He bent down so that his lips were at my ear, making me shiver.

"Time to go home." He whispered softly. I nodded, and Edward and I walked out the door, leaving everyone else to continue looking out the new window. We walked hand in hand. I wished that other people could see Edward the way I saw him. I felt pity for the people that avoided the Cullens. They were missing out on so much.

We reached my truck, sitting outside the garage. I opened the door to get in. Edward grabbed me, and crushed me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him. I heard people come around the house. Everyone was there except for Carlisle and Esme. They bounded up to us. Alice kissed me on the cheek.

"The party was great. Thanks for going along with it." Alice smiled. Jasper nodded.

"Ditto." He and Alice looked at each other, and laughed as if they were having some sort of inside joke. Knowing them, they were.

Emmett rushed up and crushed me in a hug. "See ya later, Bella." Rosalie drifted forward and pecked my cheek like Alice.

"It was nice to see you, Bella." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I was confused. What was with all the goodbyes?

"What's with all the goodbyes?" I said aloud. Emmett and Jasper started laughing. Edward scowled, his arms back around me.

"We were trying to interrupt Edward's macking. Honestly, sometimes you guys look like regular teenagers." Emmett chuckled.

Edward and I looked at each other and smiled. Alice and Rosalie started toward the house, waving back at me. Edward told Jasper and Emmett to go away. They sauntered off, obviously confused about our reaction to their words. I smirked, and Edward put me in the truck. All of a sudden, everyone was running back toward us. Edward flew around the car, jumped in, and started it up. He punched the gas pedal, and sped as fast as my truck would go away from the house. I heard Esme's yelling, and twisted around behind me.

"A PARTY!? YOU HAD A PARTY?!" She was angry. Everyone scattered and ran away from her.

Edward smiled. "I guess she found out." He held my hand on the seat, and the wind blew into the cab, whipping my hair around. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Well, at least most of her anger will subside by the time you get home, right?" I was happy that I'd missed the brunt of Esme's anger.

"I really hope so." Edward laughed.


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note: My new story is called The Big Move….check it out if you want! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
